Dejame Cuidarte y Amarte
by Rosa Harkness Barrowman
Summary: Continuacion de mi fic el Rescate ha pasado seis meses de aquel acotecimiento Castiel esta deprimido de lo que le sucedio tiempo atras ¿lograra sacar Gabriel del estado que esta Castiel? Slash Castiel/Gabriel Pov Castiel


Aclaracion: Estos Personajes no son mios sino de Erik Kripke solo la idea es mia

* * *

><p>Déjame Cuidarte y Amarte<p>

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que Lucifer me violo, pero los recuerdos de todo lo que me hizo siguen en mi mente, tan vividos que parece que hubiese pasado unas horas antes y no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar, el solo hecho de recordarlo hace que me sienta un completo inútil, pero es la verdad, si él no me hubiera dejado fuera de combate, no me hubiera secuestrado y violado. Me arrepiento de haber sido tan estúpido, por creer que podía enfrentarlo solo, ahora lo que más deseo es tener a Gabriel a mi lado.

Desde que Gabriel me rescato y me confesó sus sentimientos, no se ha separado de mi ni un instante. Siempre me hace reír con una de sus bromas, distrayéndome de lo sucedido, también cuida que nadie se acerque a mi más de la cuenta, además de que se queda conmigo en el motel todos los días.

Cuando la pesadilla de Lucifer tocándome de esa forma grotesca vuelve a mí, Gabriel me abraza muy fuerte adentrándose en mi sueño para cambiarlo por otro más bonito, me consuela y me tranquiliza. A su lado sé que ya no me sucederá nada, que Lucifer ya no regresara para hacerme daño jamás, que nunca más se separara de mí, yo sólo lo abrazo y le digo que no me abandone, que no me deje solo. El responde que nunca me dejara y que siempre estará a mi lado.

Yo estoy muy agradecido de que Gabe este cumpliendo la promesa que me hizo el día que dijo que me amaba y es por ello que yo también lo amo, aunque tarde mucho tiempo en abrirle mi corazón.

Ahora me encuentro solo en el cuarto del motel, ya que Gabriel tuvo que ir al cielo por algo relacionado con los ángeles que supervisan mis acciones, dijo que no tardaría pero que no debía preocuparme por nada, el cuarto está protegido con un hechizo que él mismo creó, con el propósito de que sólo él pudiera entrar, evitando así que alguien me haga daño.

Entonces escucho el batir de unas alas no hace falta averiguar de quien se trata, por eso con total seguridad volteo encontrando a Gabriel sonriéndome, trae consigo una bolsa de comida, pues desde que estamos en la tierra hemos estado haciendo cosas de humanos, eso si, evitamos que no perdiéramos nuestros poderes.

Me levanto de la cama caminando hacia él para abrazarlo, él me lo devuelve con más fuerza y al mismo tiempo con mucho cuidado para no aplastar la comida, lentamente Gabe se separa de mi para poner la bolsa en la mesa que estaba a mi lado y vuelve a abrazarme; ya mas tranquilo yo le correspondo, igual no se que me hace Gabriel cuando me abraza, dentro de mi nace una inmensa paz y alegría, supongo que es por que estoy enamorado de él.

De pronto se aleja de mí observándome con esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan, veo en ellos un ligero atisbo de tristeza reflejado y no entiendo el por qué.

- ¿Qué pasa Gabe? – le pregunto angustiado por verlo así, hasta podría jurar que estaba pálido.

- Has vuelto a llorar y no me gusta que llores solo, porque no me llamaste, yo habría llegado aquí de inmediato – me contestó ya recuperando el color en su cara, se veía enojado y yo sólo agache la cabeza, me estaba regañando como si fuese un niño de seis años.

- Lo siento Gabriel… Sólo quería que tuvieras tu junta y que no te preocuparas por mi causa, de verdad que lo siento – le respondí muy apenado y junto con mis palabras una lagrima escapo de mis ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus brazos me envuelven y levanto la mirada, veo a Gabriel y la comprensión en su rostro, una suave caricia de su mano me limpia la mejilla.

- Castiel perdóname tu a mi, es que odio saber que has estado llorado y no he estado aquí para apoyarte; tú no mereces sufrir así, se que es difícil para ti a pesar de que ya han pasado algunos meses desde lo ocurrido, pero algún día dejaras de llorar por lo que paso, yo te ayudare si tu me lo permites Cas, debes poner el empeño para olvidarlo, tienes que seguir y mirar hacia el futuro, me tienes a mi… por favor déjame ayudarte - me suplicó Gabriel con seriedad y tristeza, yo sólo pude abrazarme a él en respuesta.

- Yo quiero olvidarlo, de verdad quiero Gabriel, pero no puedo, solo pensar en lo que sucedió, hace que me de asco de mi mismo, no sé, tengo miedo de que me abandones cuando te des cuenta de que soy una basura y que no valgo nada, que no me quieras como antes. – le dije dejando fluir un amargo llanto, es que… ¿Quién podría quererme así? Sabiendo lo que me hizo Lucifer.

Pero Gabriel me abraza con una intensidad que pareciera como si no quisiera separase de mí y noto como una mano acaricia mi cabello con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarme.

- No digas tonterías Castiel, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, yo te amo con toda mi alma y jamás, jamás ¿Me oyes? Te voy a abandonar, digas lo que digas, ya debes entender que no me importa que te haya hecho el maldito de nuestro hermano, yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te amare para toda la eternidad. Déjame protegerte, amarte y hacerte olvidar, por favor Castiel, sé que lograre que olvides todo lo que paso, te lo juro – Me aseguró, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Yo me sentía tan bien con esas caricias, que no pude evitar responderle, no podía creer que me amara tanto, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que él lograría que aquel amargo trago desapareciera.

- Sé que lo harás Gabe, sé que me ayudaras, pero ahora lo único que quiero es que me beses y me hagas olvidar. – le conteste mientras Gabriel ponía una cara sorprendida por mis palabras.

Probablemente la respuesta que le di no era lo que el esperaba. Después de unos instantes salió del asombro acortando la distancia entre nosotros, así sin más impedimentos me besó, dejando que probara el sabor de sus labios, unos labios tan dulces como un M&M, algo delicioso; no podía dejar de besarle. Todos estos meses me preguntaba a que sabrían esos labios y ahora que por fin lo descubría podría morir de felicidad.

Seguimos besándonos, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para tomar un poco de aire, nos miramos, los dos estábamos tan rojos y respirábamos de forma entrecortada, recuperando el aliento nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con lentitud.

Gabriel me estaba dirigiendo hasta la cama, mientras que yo me tensaba ligeramente, Gabe se dio cuenta, así que paró el beso y me miró.

- Tranquilo Cas, si no quieres que lo hagamos, esta bien, puedo esperar un poco más – me sugirió Gabriel, viendo mi cara de angustia.

Pero yo ya no podía mas, de verdad quiero sentir a Gabriel dentro de mi, ser suyo y olvidarme de lo que pasó, que el borre con sus besos y sus caricias los asquerosos toques de Lucifer.

No le contesto nada y lo vuelvo a besar, haciéndole entender que estoy listo para él, Gabe vio mi impaciencia y continúo besándome, para después recostarme con cuidado en la cama.

Me desnudó con delicadeza, como si temiera romperme con un movimiento brusco; como si fuera un objeto valioso. Me sonrió cuando me vio desnudo y yo le correspondí de igual manera, él se desvistió en menos de un segundo, chasqueando los dedos y se tumbó con cuidado a mi lado.

Comenzó a besar en todo mi cuerpo, con una elegancia que jamás imagine él poseyera, seguía besando y deslizando las manos por todo mi cuerpo, mientras que yo gemía de puro placer, esas caricias y esos besos estaban volviéndome loco, siento como los labios de Gabe se dirigen hacia mi polla, él se la mete de golpe y con eso yo ya me sentía en el cielo.

- Más…. Gab…riel… mas… - se lo dije gimiendo de placer.

Nunca pensé que Gabe pudiera hacer eso con esa hermosa boca que tiene, hizo que viera las estrellas en un instante, empiezo abrir mis ojos, sin recordar en que momento los había cerrado, dejando llegar la imagen de Gabriel haciendo eso, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y con una de mis manos lo agarro de su cabellera castaña, él se separa de mi y yo gimoteo molesto, le miro y esta sonriendo con malicia. Me pregunto el porque.

- Tranquilo Castiel ya vendrá lo mejor pero ¿confías en mí? – me preguntó.

- Si Gabriel confió en ti – le conteste con la verdad, por que siempre confiare en él.

Observo entonces que Gabe saca un lubricante y un condón, sé lo que viene a continuación y aunque me da un poco de miedo, también necesitaba sentir a Gabriel en mi interior.

Gabe destapaba el lubricante y se unta tres dedos, uno de ellos se introduce en mí con delicadeza, pero yo gimo con un poco de dolor, aunque no era como cuando lo hizo Lucifer, este era diferente, placentero.

- ¿Te duele, quieres que pare? Si así lo quieres, me detengo – sugirió con nerviosismo, solo atine a negar con la cabeza.

Quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Noto como el dedo que metió Gabe se mueve lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarme y lo estaba consiguiendo, relajo los músculos, él lo siente y aprovecha para colar el segundo dedo, el dolor a disminuido y Gabriel sigue besándome para que me relaje, noto otro dedo más adentro de mí, ya son tres moviéndose con lentitud, en uno de los embates toca el punto mágico en mi interior, rompo el beso de forma brusca y empiezo a gemir con fuerza.

-AHI… GAB…RIEL…AHI…MAS…MAS...POR…FAVOR – dije gritando de placer.

Gabriel se está riendo y asiente con la cabeza, continuando con los movimientos y golpeando mi próstata, yo estoy sumido en el placer, nunca en todos mis años de existencia imagine que Gabe fuera tan bueno en eso, pero me alegro de que lo sea.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Gabriel sacó sus dedos de mi interior, yo me remuevo con mucha molestia ante el abandono, levanto la vista hasta Gabriel, el ya tiene el condón puesto y con el lubricante se aproxima hacia a mí, comenzando a adentrarse con cuidado en mi entrada.

- Eres tan estrecho, tan perfecto - Jadeó, tratando de meter todo su miembro en mi interior lográndolo en segundos, eso provoca en mi un gemido – ¿Estas bien Cas, quieres que me detenga? – me preguntó preocupado, al ver mi expresión y yo niego la con cabeza, lo quiero sentir y ya.

- Sigue por favor Gabe, te necesito, follame de una vez – suplico con voz más grave de lo normal.

Gabriel asiente y empieza a moverse dentro de mí, mientras yo gemía de placer cuando su polla toco mi próstata – MAS… GABE… MAS…PORFAVOR…MAS – lloriqueo a punto de correrme.

Siguió moviéndose hasta que ya no pude más y termine en su pecho, mientras Gabriel lo hacía en mi interior.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Gabriel salió de mí con mucho cuidado, se deshizo del condón y volvió acostarse a mi lado dejándome descansar la cabeza en su pecho, mientras me abraza con mucho cariño.

- Castiel ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- Bien Gabriel, estoy mejor que nunca, muchas gracias por todo esto, fue maravilloso - le conteste mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Gabriel sonreía como nunca antes había visto en mi larga vida.

- No tienes de que agradecer, todo lo contrario, si lo hice es porque te amo y quiero estar contigo, haría lo que fuera para que tú seas feliz aquí a mi lado y no dejare que nadie te haga daño Castiel, te lo aseguro, o dejo de llamarme Gabriel uno de los Arcángeles más poderosos del cielo – me dijo con algo de petulancia, presumiendo de su condición de arcángel.

Yo comencé a reírme como no lo había hecho en toda mi vida y Gabriel también lo hace, reímos durante un largo momento hasta que empiezo a hablar.

- Te amo Gabriel, se que contigo superare todos los obstáculos que se presenten, gracias a ti ya no temo que Lucifer venga, por que sé que tú estarás conmigo y me protegerás ¿Verdad? - pregunte mirando como me abrazaba.

- Claro que si Cas, tu siempre me tendrás y no dejare que nadie te haga daño te lo juro y si para eso tengo que dar la vida, lo hare, porque yo quiero protegerte siempre, cuidarte y amarte para toda la eternidad. Te amo mi angelito mio y siempre lo hare que no se te olvide Castielito mio – respondió acercando sus labios a los míos.

- Gracias Gabriel por cuidarme y por protegerme, te amo Gabe y no olvidare que me hicistes el angel mas feliz y gracias por esperarme te amo Gabriel – dije cuando lo empece a besarlo de nuevo.

Siempre estaré agradecido de que mi padre haya creado a Gabriel y de que él me quiera tanto, de que me haya rescatado de Lucifer pero sobre todo de que me ame tanto como yo lo amo a él.

Fin

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


End file.
